Super Gilbert!
by dartboi
Summary: A MarioxHetalia crossover where Gilbert is trying to save his Prince Nathan! Gilbert is Prussia. Nathan is Luxembourg. Lars ( Larser ) is the Netherlands.


Super Gilbert!

Gilbert moved with haste through the narrow brick bridge he was on, swaying to the right or left when a fireball would shoot up from the pit of fire below all while keeping a good grip on the white cap atop his head, with a 'G' printed in the center of it. The bridge was only 60 meters long and he was close to the end of it. Giving a wide smirk he slowed down a bit to try to catch some of his breath, automatically assuming the fireballs had ceased.

Doing so, he dropped his guard which allowed a fire ball to shoot up from the side and curve, hitting him square in his black overalls. "Ah scheiße!" He yelled out as he landed straight onto his back, his cap falling off as well. Scowling as he began to shrink in size he snatched his hat back up and placed it back atop his dome. "That was a cheap shot! You couldn't handle my awesome self so you had to play dirty!" Gilbert shouted at the unresponsive fireballs that still shot over head and up ahead. Gilbert brushed some dust off his overalls and returned to his feet

'Tch, one more hit and I am done…Back to World one. I can't let Nathan down; I have to save him from that damn Larser! On my honor as an awesome knight-plumber!' While he was busy having an inner monologue a fireballs narrowly missed him causing him to let out a yelp and leap back. He dashed ahead once more and dived to safety at the end of the bridge and let out a sigh of relief, gazing ahead at the platinum door up ahead, its golden handles shining brightly from the fires lit all around the dungeon.

Gilbert flashed a smirk as he scrambled to his foot and charged to the door, putting his shoulder down. "I am coming for you Nathan!" He shouted as he barreled into the door with all his might. Despite his might the door apparently had more and sent him right onto his back; a place he found he had found himself in far too often these past few minutes. After being thankful the doors didn't actually do damage he rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up before facing the door with a scowl. "Oh, you think you are some hot shit don't you? I'll show you a thing or two!" He yelled as he stepped up and tried to kick the door in only for his foot to crack against it.

"Ah, sweet mother Theresa! My ankle! God damn, this is cheating! You can't just lock me out!" He yelled as he began to pound upon the door with his fist as he hobbled on his better foot. "Let me in! I swear to God I will-" "Try to pull the door you dork!" A voice shouted from the other side. A familiar voice…'Wait…The flamboyant voice…dork…Nathan!' He tried as he was advised and yanked the door open and felt a wave of shame wash over him as he deadpanned. Maybe he should have tried pulling first…

Larser stood not too far ahead of the now open door, his face one of disappointment and disgust, his sharp jade eyes glaring holes in Gilbert. His ash blond hair was styled up like a mohawk, and he wore a strap on turtle shell on his back along with what appeared to be knock-off monster gloves on his hands. "How did you even get this far…How did you even get past my sister or Antonio? You barely got past that door." "Maybe you should put a sign! I am not a mind reader!" "You don't have to be to try and pull a door open."

Gilbert was prepared to make a retort before he looked past Larser and stared at the brick tower where his beloved Prince Nathan sat on the edge, fanning himself with a not so amused expression on his face. "Nathan! Are you okay!? Did he hurt you? I swear to God-" "He is my brother you dork, of course he didn't. Hell you have done more harm by not getting here faster; it is like a sauna in here you know?" The Luxembourgian male complained huffing as he crossed his arms over the corset he was wearing.

Gilbert rubbed his head as he looked away, a bit embarrassed. "Hey, I tried to get here quicker! I may be awesome but some of these traps were brutal! Also, why did you put him in a corset?" He shifted his gaze to the platinum blond male ahead of him. Larser face palmed and sighed long and hard. "The troops I sent after you were half a foot tall and all you have to do is step on them or let them walk off a cliff. I think a blind hermit would have gotten here quicker. Also, he is my brother, why would I want to put him in drag? He put it on for God only knows why."

Gilbert shrugged, adjusting his cap. "Maybe you are a kinky incestuous type of guy-turtle." Gilbert was soon jumping left and right to avoid fireballs being hurled his way by the now extremely angered turtleman. "H-Hey let me eat a mushroom first!" "Should have thought about that before talking trash!" Larser yelled as he hurled a fireball right for him. Gilbert ducked down; gritting his teeth in hope he didn't get struck. Luckily he didn't but his hat did, sent flying off and burnt to a crisp as his snow white locks flowed out as he stared.

His crimson optics fell upon the larger male charging his way, pulling his gloved fist back, steam almost visibly coming out of his ears. So Gilbert did the only logical thing in this situation, with his current size. He dove forward head first and used to his dome to hit him right in the crotch. Everything was silent for a moment as Gilbert slid between Larser's legs before he crumpled into a heap, letting out a pained groan. "Pause…" He coughed out in anguish. "Big brother, you just got wrecked." Nathan said, holding back a chuckle from his perch. Gilbert stared back at his fallen adversary then turned to see the lever at the end of the bridge as he gave a smirk and booked it for the lever. Larser being in no state to stop him simply crawled away to the other end of the bridge, so at least he wouldn't fall into the lava below.

Gilbert jabbed the lever which caused the bridge to collapse suddenly, cutting Larser off from him and Nathan. Gilbert smirked and swiftly ran to the castle door, excitement taking over his thinking as he put his shoulder down. "Remember, pull not push-" The advice came too late as Gilbert smacked into the wooden door but wasn't sent onto his back and instead went through it. Nathan felt a bead of sweat fall from his face as he deadpanned and face palmed. "I should have picked a better knight…plumber person." "I think I have a splinter in my shoulder!" "Ja, I really should have."

Nathan soon was met by his wonderful savior who PULLED the door open and trudged forward. "I, the awesome Gilbert, am here to rescue my beautiful Prince!" He shouted as he marched up to Nathan, a slight limp in his step. The scene would have been more heroic if he wasn't two feet shorter still. "May want to eat a mushroom if you want a kiss." Nathan taunted with a smirk, folded his arms over the corset as he leaned against the railing.

Gilbert blushed and frantically searched his person for a mushroom and found it in no time in one of his many overall pockets and chomped on it in a split second and grew the additionally two feet and now stood a bit taller than Nathan. "Much better…" Nathan muttered as he stepped forward and gently pressed his lips against Gilbert's who returned the favor. After a few minutes Gilbert broke the kiss and smiled. "I finally found my princess…" "I am a prince, you dork."


End file.
